


Care

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [22]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Caring!Ben, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt!Mike, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/>hi, me again :D i've got another fanfic idea. could you write about mike having an headache, all covered up in blankets and pillows and ben trying to help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

When Ben saw the huddled form of his boyfriend hidden under all of their blankets and pillow, his worry skyrocket.

“Mike?” he asked, as quite as possible as he approached the bed and when he sat down, he curled his fingers around Mikes ankle, the only thing that was looking out of the pile of fabric covering him. Mikes foot moved back under the pile and Ben took his hand away.

“Tea?” He whispered and got a sound that sounded like a ‘yes’ from Mike.

He stood back up and went into the kitchen to brew the tea for such situation. The smell of ginger filled the room and as soon as he was done, he hurried back into the room, placing the tea on the nightstand before rushing to the bathroom to get the medication and a water bottle from their storage room. Careful to not disturb Mike, Ben lifted the covers so he could slide under them before curling around Mike. Mike made a hurtful sound and buried his face in his chest, eyes squeezed shut and pain written in bold letters all over his face.

Softly, Ben brushed his fingers through Mikes hair, calming the wild hair.

“I’ve got you pills.” He whispered and hating how Mikes eyes scrunched together of pain. He only nod, opening his mouth wide so Ben could plop the pill in and unscrew the cap to follow it with some water. Mike swallowed and turned back to cuddling as close as possible to Ben, who deposed the water bottle at his side and the rest of the pills close to hand before drawing Mike into his arms.

They lied there in silence, waiting for the medication to help. And when it finally did, Ben breathed a sighs of relive before pressing the now cooled tea into Mikes hands and some yogurt he had fetched in the kitchen.

“Tell me when it gets worse. Then we will pop pills and get lying.” Mike chuckled softly and huddled closer with the tea between his hands.

“Thank you.” He murmured and leaned his head to Ben’s shoulder where Ben dropped a soft kiss to.

“there is nothing to thank for.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
>  and the benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
